The present invention relates to a light-source multiplication device, and more particularly to devices which may be used in traffic signals, warning devices, and other lighted displays.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,408 relates to a colored-light emitting display utilizing a plurality of light emitting diodes and a reflector member for use of a traffic signal device with the power dissipation and maintenance care being reduced by the light emitting diodes (LEDs) which have low power consumption and a long service life. Such displays, however, requires many LEDs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,919 to Hihi discloses a light-source multiplication device comprised of a light transmissive prism portion having front and rear facets having apices on an imaginary spherical surface and at least one light-source disposed at the rear of said light transmissive portion and adjacent to one of said facets for transmitting light through the prism to form a visible image at a plurality of predetermined facets at the front of the light transmissive portion. While this device is operable, it requires a large prism portion, at least having length at equal to the diameter of the related imaginary sphere, and correspondingly results in wasted materials. Furthermore, the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,919 has a parabolic-shaped mirror portion for reflecting the image of the LED to adjacent faces to the face to which the LED is in direct proximity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,919 discloses an LED having a relatively low power, and a relatively wide field of vision, such that some light dispersed from the end of the LED could be picked up by the parabolic mirror. Recent developments in LED technology have resulted in LEDs having significantly increased luminosity and a much more narrow field of vision or dispersion.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved light-source multiplication device which is dimensionally narrow.
There exists a further need for such a device which takes advantage of LEDs having relatively high intensity.